


A Scandalous Idea

by The_Winter_Writer



Series: Bingo Challenge [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (though technically it's...), Barebacking, Bottom Tony Stark, Butt Plugs, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Extremis Tony Stark, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Possessive Winter Soldier, Public Sex, Smut, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Winter Soldier, Voyeurism, Wingfic, Wings, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, protective winter soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: This wasn't his worst idea. Sure Tony wouldn’t have chosen this moment for a bit of exhibitionism but the Winter Soldier clearly needed a distraction and his idea had worked in the past.





	A Scandalous Idea

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was partly inspired by a convo with SailorChibi whose mind is clearly a beautiful place. Of course Tony's idea in _The Best Idea_ would, somehow, lead towards public sex.
> 
> All of that means that this one matches up with another random bingo square G1: Public Sex.
> 
> To refresh your minds from _The Best Idea_. Tony's wings are modeled after a Phoenix (yay phoenix metaphors) and the WS/Bucky's are based on the [European Magpie](http://featheredphotography.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2012/01/black-billed-magpie-28791.jpg).

This could have gone better. It really, really could have gone so much better. Tony’s wings trembled minutely against his will and the low, vicious sounding snarl the Winter Soldier released had every single Avenger tensing in preparation for further violence.

He _needed_ to calm the Soldier down but the Soldier refused to back down from his position in front of Tony who was still very much restrained.

It was not how he would have chosen to spend his Saturday.

Well he wouldn’t mind being tied up _if_ it was in the comfort of a bedroom and the one tying him up was a certain blue-grey eyed assassin. Bucky and the Winter Soldier were excellent with knots and Tony _always_ loved the intensity in their gaze whenever they went a bit kinkier in the bedroom. It didn’t matter which one was in control but right now the one steering the ship was far too bloodthirsty for public consumption.

“Snowflake?”

They were not succeeding in talking him down and Bucky was nowhere in sight. Tony had watched him disappear in a flash of burning fury as the Winter Soldier had surged to the front, cold rage and deadly intent, the instant he’d noticed that Tony had been swarmed by Hydra agents.

Hydra agents who were now very dead Hydra agents and staining the grass of Central Park.

The wings that were arched high in threat tensed. Tony watched him shift slightly. It looked like it was up to him to provide some kind of distraction to calm the Soldier down enough that the Winter Soldier let Bucky take the reins back.

Or at the very least do something so the Winter Soldier might be a bit less homicidal. What worked once should, in theory, work again.

He made sure his voice was pitiful, his eyes big and liquid in a way that Rhodey always groaned at whenever he saw them, as he leaned forward with a pleading edge to his tone. “Can you get these off? I’m losing feeling in my hands.” He paused for effect, “It _hurts_ , Snowflake.” In the face of that tone it seemed the knowledge of Tony’s more durable self was forgotten.

In seconds his bindings had been discarded and Tony rubbed his wrists as Extremis went to work, letting his wings shudder and speak for him, as the Soldier looked him over with a critical eye. His wings were still arched high but now they had positioned themselves in such a way as to shield Tony from view. That probably wasn’t helping the already tense atmosphere as the Avengers lost visual of him.

_It’s been awhile since I’ve caused a scandal..._

The thought flitted through his head as he shifted and silently thanked Bucky for being a kinky fucker. He could still feel the plug that Bucky had pushed in – _love having you walking around all sloppy and wet for me, Doll_ — after a few hours of very enjoyable sex.

He reached up, wings shifting into a position to signal interest, as he tugged at the Soldier’s jacket. “Please.” His wings spread and lowered, submissive and showing interest, as he watched the fury shift to _heat_. Arousal coiled low in his gut as his cock hardened in response to the pure hunger in the Winter Soldier’s gaze. Tony tugged him down and pressed their lips together in a needy, heated kiss that the Soldier surged into.

Strong hands hauled him up effortlessly. Tony melted into the hold, eyes sliding closed and body going pliant, while the Soldier dominated the kiss and sent arousal burning through him.

At least his scandalous idea felt really, really good.

This time.

“ _Oh fuck no._ ” could be heard behind them but Tony paid them no mind. He was on a mission of his own and it was to distract the Winter Soldier from losing his shit. Talking hadn’t relaxed him enough for Bucky to take back control and Tony _knew_ that fucking always left him with a relaxed, sated assassin who was, more often than not, interested in multiple rounds and, to Tony’s absolute surprise, cuddling.

He didn’t protest when knowing hands stripped him, easily lifting him and then laying him out on the grass, before the Soldier turned to his pants. At least this was happening in Central Park because Tony couldn’t imagine the pain getting fucked on the sidewalk or street would cause his poor skin despite Extremis enabling faster healing.

Or a rooftop. Those things could be sharp as fuck depending on what they had used during construction.

“ _Seriously? Fucking seriously?_ ” that one was Clint.

Tony yanked the Soldier down the second he’d dealt with his pants so his long, thick cock was freed. He reached down and tugged the plug out, moving it out of the way, as the Winter Soldier pressed him down so a solid wall of warmth pinned him in place. Powerful wings arched high in a possessive, protective display while Tony’s own wings were laid out on the grass exposing his vulnerable undersides to the Soldier between his legs.

It was absolutely a submissive pose and something he’d only ever done for one other person.

His head shoved back against the grass as that gloriously thick cock pushed into him and started to spread him wide open to accommodate the Soldier’s impressive size. It ached but in the way that Tony liked best and his breathing hitched at the increasingly full feeling.

“ _It’s a good distraction_.” Tony mentally snorted at Natasha’s comment and the strangled sound Steve made after it as Tony moaned his pleasure at being full again. He would _never_ get tired of Bucky or the Soldier fucking him full. He loved all of that power focused on him, taking over and easily dragging him along for a pleasurable ride.

Steve’s voice cracked, “ _We’re in the middle of Central Park! There are people everywhere. Someone is going to see them…_ ”

Tony ignored them and whined lowly as the Soldier rolled his hips back, slammed back into him and bracing over Tony with those gorgeous wings high in an absolutely breathtaking display started to fuck him into the ground. He could feel the tension and heat filling the Winter Soldier, watched as his mind switched completely from murder to pleasure, as Tony did his best to shove into each thrust trying to take him deeper.

He lost himself to the pleasure of fucking and the feeling of the Soldier over him. Tony could feel the way his orgasm was building and building with each brush of the Soldier’s cock against his prostate. He moaned and gasped, body clenching periodically each time pleasure zipped through him, as the Soldier thrust faster and faster all the while, somehow, making sure not to go beyond what Extremis allowed Tony to take.

All of that power and lurking violence was carefully checked whenever the Winter Soldier touched him even when Tony was goading him for something rougher.

“Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.” Tony hissed out, fingers clutching at the Winter Soldier’s warm skin, as lips pressed to his neck and the feeling of the Soldier sucking a mark into the skin there registered. The Soldier never stopped thrusting and Tony relished the combination of sensation. “Ohhhhh please please I need—fuck!”

There was a low, rough chuckle against him and a particularly hard thrust that nailed his prostate caused an embarrassingly loud moan of pleasure to escape.

“ _Soldier_.” His voice was wrecked, filled with pleasure and need, as the Winter Soldier moved to capture his lips in a possessive kiss full of heat and want. Tony whimpered against him at all of the delightful sensations that were driving him absolutely insane.

It took the lightest of touches to set him off as Tony jerked with a choked moan, his body tense and coiled tightly as his orgasm slammed into him, before he went limp with a sigh of bliss. The Soldier had greedily swallowed the sounds of his pleasure and now leaned back, cheeks flushed with arousal and blue-grey eyes dark with lust, as he fucked into Tony’s pliant body.

Each thrust had whimpers and gasps spilling from his mouth, Tony’s body oversensitive and spent, while the Winter Soldier fucked him until he finally slammed deep with a grunt and came. “ _Tony_.” In that rough, wondering tone that _did things_ to Tony that he might have said was his heart skipping a few beats but he wasn’t going to say _that_.

At least out loud.

That was _his_ and he’d hold it close to his heart to protect it from anyone who might think to take it away.

He slowly became aware, again, of where exactly they were as the Soldier nuzzled against him. Contentment was in every single line of his body and Tony mentally preened. The violent tension from before was completely gone and Tony currently had a very tactile and affectionate Winter Soldier pinning him to the grass in Central Park with their teammates only feet away.

Tony glanced just past the Soldier’s wings to see Thor grinning with pure amusement at them. His eyes flicked down to see the Thunder God’s cape in his hand as Thor lifted it in a silent offering. Another glance to the side revealed the fact that apparently the Soldier had shredded some of Tony’s clothing in the process of stripping him.

“Let’s take this somewhere with a few more… _walls_.”

Public sex.

He hadn’t indulged in _that_ in several years. At least it wasn’t illegal, what with mates and courting displays often happening in public, so he didn’t have to worry about _that_.

Pepper was still going to kill him.

She’d probably mount his wings on her office wall.

Tony fucking adored his CEO. He’d have Jarvis send her a couple baskets of shoes in an apology because he was sure this was going to cause a headache or two despite his best intentions.

Slowly the Soldier eased out causing Tony to groan at the feeling of his soft cock dragging against Tony’s sore rim. He could feel the Soldier’s release leaking out but he pushed it back in and then Tony could feel his plug from before being worked back inside of him.

He was very thankful that Bucky had insisted on it for completely different reasons than the Winter Soldier possibly fucking Tony in public.

The Soldier’s wings were still arched high to shield him though Tony knew they hadn’t shielded him when the Soldier had lost control as they had fucked on the grass where anyone and everyone could see. Hopefully Jarvis had dealt with any video footage.

Thor moved closer and Tony could see how the Soldier tensed. “Shhhh, Snowflake. He’s just letting me borrow his cape until we get home.” His lips quirked, “You kind of destroyed my clothing,” he paused, “Again.” Steve released another distressed sound and Tony could see the mortified horror on Captain America’s face.

 _Pepper is going to kill me with her shoe_.

The realization was only mildly sobering because he’d had that same thought so many times since he’d become Iron Man. _Attempted kidnapping, Winter Soldier brutally murdering said potential kidnappers, public sex **and** traumatizing Captain America. Damn…all of that and it isn’t even two._

Thor happily handed over his cape to the Winter Soldier who, after using Tony’s torn clothing to clean up the mess as best he could, wrapped Tony in it.

“This kind of reminds me of a Toga Party I went to once.” He offered a shit-eating grin at Clint who silently threatened him with an arrow when the Soldier wasn’t looking in his direction. “You’re just jealous, _Hawkguy_. You only _wish_ Snowflake fuc—”

“If you’re _done_ maybe we can let someone come in here and clean up the mess.” Natasha arched an unimpressed brow at him but Tony could see how she’d relaxed upon seeing a far more calm Winter Soldier.

Tony took that moment to glance around, winced at the carnage, and figured it was going to be the dead bodies forty or so feet away from where he’d decided to have public sex that was going to be Pepper’s tipping point on this one.

* * *

“Central Park?” Bucky’s face had somehow managed to twist into the single most ridiculous pout Tony had ever seen which was insane because Harley _and_ Peter could guilt him like no other. An assassin should _not_ be able to pull that kind of face. Tony hunched his shoulders and turned away, trying to ignore the effect that kind of look could manage, as he faked his focus on the tablet in his hands.

It had taken two more rounds, back at the Tower, for the Winter Soldier to completely retreat.

Tony had managed to distract Bucky from the headlines for four days with Jarvis’s help. It was four days more than he’d thought he would get if he was completely honest.

Pepper had not been amused that he’d ‘mentally scarred a National Icon’. She really, really hadn’t been. The dead Hydra agents had merely been icing on the top of that cake and it had, of course, tipped Bucky off.

Honestly Tony thought Steve was playing the whole ‘scarred’ and ‘traumatized by seeing my best friend fucking my other friend’ thing. Steve had seen _war_. Two people fucking, regardless of who they were, couldn’t possibly rate higher than that.

Of course Steve had been fucking _smirking_ at him behind Pepper’s back when Pepper had demanded to know why he’d thought it so absolutely necessary to have sex in the middle of Central Park before God – _I’m  not talking about Thor, Tony!_ –and Country. It had worked before and, as Tony had discovered, it worked again.

They should be _thanking_ him. He’d taken one for the team. They couldn’t even deny that fact because _they had seen it happen!_

“Never heard of it.” He hunched his shoulders further and squinted at the tablet in front of him as though he was concentrating. He wasn’t because Tony could _feel_ Bucky’s eyes on him.

“Oh? Really?” Bucky had a tablet of his own and glanced to the corner where one of Jarvis’s many cameras was located. “Jarvis?”

A huge hologram screen lit up and footage of the Winter Soldier pounding Tony into the ground, Tony moaning _very_ loudly, appeared before them.

“That certainly _looks_ like Central Park.” Bucky mock frowned at the video as though he wasn’t completely sure. Tony twitched in his seat.

He tore his gaze away from the video but the sounds were still filling the room. “It…might be.” He allowed. “Maybe not.”

“You had sex in public with the Soldier before me!”

Tony blinked.

He blinked again.

“That’s your take away?” his tone was incredulous, “Not the fact that there _was_ public sex but that it _wasn’t_ with _you_?”

“Of course!” Bucky tilted his chin, “What else would it be about?”

“That I had sex in public where everyone could see?”

He shrugged that off. “The only way that would bother me is if _that_ wasn’t the Soldier or myself. Otherwise…” again he shrugged it off, “Up.” Bucky stood up and reached to tug Tony to his feet. Tony didn’t resist, curious and slightly confused, as Bucky started toting him from the living room on their shared floor. He left Tony by the elevator, disappeared briefly, and returned in less than a minute. “Let’s go.”

“Where are we going?”

Tony was almost worried about asking.

“He’s ahead of me.” Bucky jabbed the elevator button, “The Soldier is _not_ going to be the only one who gets to have sex with you in interesting places. No fucking way.”

Tony stared as the meaning of Bucky’s words registered. Arousal slammed into him with all the force of a super soldier as he went from confused to painfully hard in seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> We're all going to totally pretend that in this alternate universe with wings and canon divergence that public sex is totally not illegal but it is, kind of, frowned upon. Obviously that didn't stop Tony or the Winter Soldier.
> 
> I really do love writing the Winter Soldier and, as promised, I made sure Tony was taken care of in the next fic I wrote after I traumatized him in the last one.
> 
> For those of you who were hoping for a little more in this verse I hope that you liked this addition. I was a little caught up in a very bad case of writer's block and now have twelve discarded fics on my laptop.
> 
> So what did you all think of this one?


End file.
